


Lingerie-Kinktober 2019 Entry

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: Storm Warning [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Dominant Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: Milo finds something interesting in the bedroom of his Scottsdale apartment, and decides a little fun with his new boyfriend is in order.





	Lingerie-Kinktober 2019 Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, I have way too much on my plate.
> 
> Also me: I'm gonna go ahead and tack another thing on there. 
> 
> Also I have an explanation for this. But also. The explanation has spoilers for Under a Phantom Divine... which I have not finished yet. o_o
> 
> So I'm just gonna say this: as I progress through this Kinktober, I will start every one of these entries, IF it applies, with big letters that scream SPOILERS FOR PHANTOM DIVINE. Not all of these one-shots contain spoilers, so those ones will be safe. If you want to continue to read those ones that spoil Phantom, that's fine, if not, that's also cool! I just want to make sure no one's getting unwarranted spoilers if they don't want that, lol.
> 
> I just really wanted to participate in a Kinktober. I've wanted to for years. And since I have a series of one shots I wanted to do for this series, why not use this as an excuse to combine the two (where applicable??) They were mostly going to be lewdness anyways, they're shorts by me, so what else can you expect?
> 
> If you want a more detailed explanation as to why, you can check out my blog, over here at wickedwitchwc.tumblr.com, it'll be over there eventually, lmao.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this lewdness, that coincidentally helps me to pad out Mark and Milo's relationship during their first year together. :3

**Lingerie**

Mark was busy playing with Draco when he felt something soft hit him in the back of the head.

“Catch.” Milo said, several seconds too late.

“Thanks for the head’s up.” Mark drolled, as he slowly extricated his hand from the tank. “Jackass.” he added under his breath. 

The two of them were maybe a month? Month and a half? Into trying out this whole ‘relationship’ thing. So far, Mark liked the guy, and spending time with him, but the jury was still out on whether or not Mark loved Milo. Just meeting Milo had crushed an awful lot of Mark’s realities. There were times when Mark really regretted saying that he would give him another chance. There were times when they fought like cats and dogs.But then there were softer moments. Moments like the other night, when Mark forced him to sit down and watch the Exorcist with him for the first time. (Milo’s first time, and Mark’s first time since high school.) He had curled up on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest, and maybe about half way through the movie Milo reached out and pulled Mark into his lap. Milo wrapped his arms around him, tugged Mark in so that he could rest his chin against his head. It was warm. It was intimate. And it was moments like that where Mark could see them gradually becoming a thing. 

Heck, he didn’t even mind it when Milo told him the book was better.

Mark dried his hands against his shirt (which was probably super gross but whatever, he considered Draco and Serpens his shark sons at this point, and so playing with them was _ not _gross) and finally glanced down to what had hit him.

"Ah.." Mark said, as he lowered himself from the step ladder and bent down to pick up the strip of red fabric. And as he unfolded it, examined it, Mark realized that it wasn't merely a piece of fabric, a shirt, handkerchief, or anything sensible. It was a tiny, barely there, g-string. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, as he stuck a finger in one of the leg holes and kind of swung it around. He turned to Milo, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Little gift.” Milo smirked a little. "Try it on honey." He said, voice lilting and obviously teasing. 

Mark made a choked noise. "After you." He said, tossing the skimpy panties right back at Milo. "Why do you have that, anyways?" 

"I'm unsure." Milo admitted. "But there's a whole box of them sitting on the bed in the back." 

"No way." Mark said, as he moved past Milo to check it out for himself. Sure enough, sitting on the bed was a box, and as Mark came over to examine it (by way of sloppily dumping its contents out onto the bed) there was nothing but pair after pair of lacy underthings, bras, panties, g-strings, some functional, and some he just didn't understand.

"What the fuck." Mark said, as he knocked the now empty cardboard box onto the floor. "Where did all this come from?"

"I don't know." Milo admitted, as he came to stand behind Mark. "Prank from Damien?" He said, as he picked up another pair. "Maybe these are from his various conquests."

"That's disgusting." Mark said, taking a step back from the bed now, like it was a poisonous snake. He only got as far as Milo's chest however. Pretty quickly the man caught him and wrapped his arms around him so tightly that he couldn't move, or run away. Mark struggled against him for a moment, but he gave it up before too long. 

Milo just shrugged. "Who cares if they've been laundered?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's still… the thought…" Mark replied, making a face. "Besides how great could anyone be that wants to rub junk with Damien."

"Oh, Damien's not so bad a guy." Milo insisted. Without giving him any kind of warning, Milo shoved Mark to the bed. 

"Hey!" Was about all the protest that Mark could give. Before he knew it he was being turned over and Milo was covering him with his own body, pinning him to the bed, with a scattered pile of panties underneath him. Some metal piece from one of those fancier bras was pressed against his right hip, and it was uncomfortable, but not enough for Mark to complain about it. 

Mark tensed for a very brief moment, before he caught himself and forced himself to relax. It was still his gut reaction to panic whenever Milo got playful. A few weeks time isn't enough to kill that instinct, but he was working on it. After a moment he was able to relax, unwinding slowly as Milo hovered over him, his weight pressed against him just so that Mark was trapped, but not enough to crush him.

Mark raised his hands, gently placing them against Milo's shoulders. "You know." Mark said after a moment. "This is a really weird thing for Damien to send you." 

Milo half shrugged at that. "We're always trying to outdo each other, sending each other the weirdest things we can find from our travels. It’s not that terrible a surprise. This is a little amateurish for him though. So I can only figure that he wanted you and I…" Milo trailed off for a second, as he picked up a purple pair of lacy, nearly see-through panties that had been lying beside his head, and held it up for Mark to see. "To play with them for a while. Experiment."

Mark cocked an eyebrow at the panties in Milo's arms. "There's nowhere for my junk to go." He noted, as he looked at the pair in Milo’s hands. "How would I even fit into those?" He asked, but it was mostly rhetorical. There was no way Milo was actually going to try and get him to wear those. 

Right?

Milo grinned a little at his concern. "You know. Generally, panties like these aren't for everyday use. You put them on to take them right back off."

Mark groaned. "Wait, are you telling me to put them on? For real?" He asked. "I don't think I'm going to fit in these! They’re not even close to my-"

Naturally, while he was in the middle of his indignant, regrettably open-mouthed rant, Milo was able to take advantage, wadding up the silk and lace panties and shoving them into his mouth, effectively gagging him. Mark was surprised, but he naturally bit down on the fabric, which he supposed was better than accidentally choking on them considering how fast Milo surprised him with _ that _maneuver. He could feel some of the fabric hanging outside of his mouth, and his spit slowly soaking them as they absorbed the moisture in his mouth.

“Looks like they fit just fine.” Milo hovered above him looking all too pleased with himself. Mark gave him a glare, and went to spit the panties out. But before he could turn his head to the side and do that, Milo placed a hand over his mouth, keeping the panties trapped inside. “Now wait a minute.” Milo chided a bit. “Hold on a second.” He said, gently pulling his hand back, now grasping his chin and tilting his face up a little. “Now that’s a look I like on you.” He noted, and now his voice had changed, going from playful, to something much more heady. He played his fingers along the edges of the fabric resting against his cheek. “I had some debates about the color but… purple is a nice one on you.” He added. 

Mark’s eyes widened a little. There was some concern there, naturally. He and Milo had yet to even attempt sex again, after that disastrous initial encounter. That didn’t stop them from flirting, or playing intimately together. They had both done their fair share of groping, and they’d taken a number of showers together, where things occasionally become heated. Milo just kind of had a way about him that was naturally seductive, and Mark supposed that was the merman side of him, the part of him that had inherited a sensuality and stamina worthy of a god. Even still, Mark wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready to progress any further than the light playing they had done so far. And he had no idea how he was going to convey that information to Milo when the man was holding him down and gagging him. 

Milo didn’t broadcast anything terribly aggressive though. In fact, he was very gentle. He slid his hand around, pressing it against Mark’s cheek, and he seemed to really take in the sight of Mark like this. Curious, Mark rested his hands on the mattress beside him, near to his head. Projecting his submission, for the moment at least. It felt like a strange sort of trust exercise, with Mark wondering if he could depend on Milo not to go too far. Milo smiled at that, clearly taking it as permission and he leaned in, dragging his tongue along Mark’s lips. It was a warm, bordering on hot sensation, that Mark only sort of felt through the silken fabric. The sensation was dulled with that gag separating them, and it found it... interesting.

Actually, he really shouldn’t have liked that as much as he did. He shivered, closing his eyes against the tingling sensation that move had given him. He felt Milo’s fingers against his chest, feeling out the buttons of his shirt, and carefully unbuttoning them, one by one. Mark wasn’t wearing an undershirt that day, and sue him, it was Arizona. It was 116 outside on a cool day, even Milo’s very nice a/c unit had trouble keeping up with that, so he didn’t think that should be held against him. Just the act of unbuttoning that shirt felt sort of like a relief, and he couldn’t tell if that was because of the rush of cooled air against his skin or because it was giving Milo more access to play. Milo moved in, brushing his lips first against Mark’s neck. He was still rather unused to that sensation, it tickled at first, as it always did, and he squirmed out of his own control. A noise escaped him before he could stop it, muffled by the fabric bunched up in his mouth. That must have done something for Milo, as he heard the other man groan, before he leaned in and bit down. 

That… normally Mark would have protested Milo leaving a bruise like that in such a visible area. People watching his videos or streams would definitely notice. (Unless he got creative with the lighting… he wasn’t about to try make-up to cover it up; he remembered his results from the last time.) Still, the pain from the bite wasn’t so terrible, and actually, it was sort of a nice counterpoint to how gentle Milo was being otherwise. Then Milo began to move again, and he arched his chest upwards, as Milo began travel downwards, tracing his skin with gentle kisses, down his body, across his abdomen. He whined to feel Milo’s fingers pressing against his crotch through the otherwise thick fabric of his jeans and briefs. It was a steady, warm pressure that drew shivers down his spine. 

He felt Milo’s fingers searching out the zipper and fuck, this was it, Mark thought to himself. Whether he was ready for it or not. He was sort of surprised at himself for going along with it, but Milo had decently warmed him up, he wasn’t against seeing how far they would get…

Until the bedroom door swung open. 

Mark squeaked in a determinedly emasculate way, and Milo too looked up in confusion. They both immediately recognized Cersa standing in the doorway, looking to the two of them with a very confused look on her face, and, holding another box, similar to the one Mark and Milo had found earlier.

Putting two and two together, Mark couldn’t spit those panties out fast enough, gagging a little as he tried desperately to get the non-taste of _ Cersa’s fucking panties _ out of his mouth.

While Mark freaked out behind him, Milo looked… also confused, maybe a little horrified, but he was able to keep his cool much better than Mark was right about then. 

“Ah.” Milo said to Cersa unintelligently. 

“Yeah…” Cersa trailed off, looking over the scene with very wide eyes. “You know.” she said. “Not… what I expected.” She said. 

“Yeah…” Milo continued awkwardly, watching as Mark rapidly did up the buttons of his shirt, continuing to flip out. “So these are…”

“Mine…” Cersa nodded slowly, holding her box close to her chest. “What are you… with my…” 

“Better question.” Milo interrupted. “What is a box of your…” Milo waved a hand over the scene. “...nightwear, doing here?” he asked her. 

“Well… oh, calm down, Mark.” Cersa chided him. “I washed everything, it’s fine.” 

“It’s _ not _fine!” Mark hissed, giving her and Milo both a look like they’d both severely wronged him. “I had those in my goddamn mouth!” he said. 

“Okay, so they touched my pussy.” Cersa shrugged. “It’s no big deal…”

“Cersa.” Milo tried, getting her attention once again. This was already pretty bad, and he didn’t need her making comments like that to make things worse.

“Oh, right.” Cersa said, as she hefted the new box she was carrying. “One of my co-workers is doing a clothing drive for her church.” 

“So you bring your unmentionables?” Milo asked her, placing a hand on his hip. 

Cersa shrugged again. “Don’t the poor deserve to feel sexy?” She asked. “I just left everything here because I know your place is on the way, and I have a lot of boxes to unload so…” 

“I’m gonna brush my teeth.” Mark decided, as he slid up from the bed. 

“Mark…” Milo said, moving to follow him. 

“No. No.” Mark said, pointing between him and Cersa. “You stay here, and think about what you did.” He scolded, as he put some distance between him and Milo. He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, and locked it with a very audible click. 

Cersa glanced to Milo. “He’ll get over it.” She told him. “He’s in a very exclusive club now, not a lot of men get a taste of that. Girls, yes, men, not as often.” She said, obnoxiously pointing at her crotch.

“Fucking…” Milo replied with an audible sigh, pressing a hand against his forehead. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“Well you’ll get over that too.” She decided, chucking another box at Milo’s head, which he caught pretty handily. After a moment, Milo saw it was the matching bra sets that went with those panties. “Come on. You can help me unload the truck.” 

Figuring that Mark was going to be a while, Milo left the box on the bed and followed Cersa outside.


End file.
